


The Remote

by quinoareeves



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Choking, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinoareeves/pseuds/quinoareeves
Summary: Hotch tries to play a joke on you and when you start teasing him too much, he takes matters into his own hands(also posted on my tumblr: blackbirdcity)
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Kudos: 34





	The Remote

**Author's Note:**

> Aaron Hotchner x Fem!Reader
> 
> Category: smut :)
> 
> TW: fingering, penetrative sex, edging, reader being constrained
> 
> Note: This one is very steamy and if anyone sees Hotch, tell him to give me a call right now, my night is wide open :)

_**"The idea of waiting for something makes it more exciting." - Andy Warhol** _

“ _ Hotchner, _ give me the remote,” you demanded. Aaron apparently had thought it was funny to wave the remote just out of your reach. He let out a scoffing laugh as you tried your best to jump up and grab it, failing as he expertly fended off your attacks. 

“So you’re using my full last name now, huh? You must be pretty serious about wanting that remote,” he teased, flashing a devilish grin as he did so.

It was a cool September evening and it was a rare night off from the BAU. No murders, no cases, no paperwork. Instead of going out to a fancy dinner or spending the evening elsewhere, Hotch and yourself decided to stay in and recharge. It was well deserved as the previous case was especially grueling. So, after some sinfully good Chinese takeout, Aaron and yourself thought some Netflix or Hulu would be the best way to wind down.

But now, Hotch was holding his arm straight up in the air just taunting you to try and reach the remote. “Yes, I  _ am  _ serious,” you huffed, “Give me the remote!” You weren’t about to keep jumping up and down like a child. Flopping down onto the couch, you raised an eyebrow and sassily crossed your arms. Maybe if you gave up, he’d give in; it’s worked for you before.

“You really want it?” He questioned, finally relaxing his body. Hotch sat down next to you but still didn’t release his death grip on the remote. His knuckles were turning a soft shade of white.

“ _ Yes,  _ Aaron. We’re watching the next episode of Fargo whether you like it or not.” While you waited for his response you turned away and reached over to grab the blanket that was draped over the arm of the sofa. It was a soft mustard yellow and burnt orange knit that Penelope had gifted for your birthday a while back. Somehow it always smelled like a pumpkin candle and for that reason, it was one of your favorites.

Hotch hummed in response, “If you want the remote so badly come and get it.” He leaned into the back of the couch with his arms resting lazily on top.

Holding out a hand, you expected him to finally give in, but the remote wasn’t anywhere in sight. “Where did you-?” It only took a few seconds to realize where he’d hidden it.

Aaron held a tight lipped smile as he gauged your reaction. He’d strategically placed the remote  _ inside  _ his sweats. That, or the sweatpants he was wearing was working some real magic. Your mouth fell open in shock but a smile took over soon after. “You’re kidding,” you stated with fake confidence. Was he seriously asking you to do what you think he was?

Hotch raised an eyebrow and shook his head once. “I’m not.”

In your mind this could go one of two ways. Either you just retrieve the remote as quickly as possible and ignore everything which would likely make the night very uneventful  _ or  _ you could add a little spice into the mix. It was pretty obvious what Hotch was thinking about so you decided to play into his game.

“You’re gonna regret this,” you smirked, pushing the blanket aside. You gingerly moved to stand in front of Hotch so he had no choice but to look at you. His eyes roamed over your figure and there wasn’t much he had to imagine. You were wearing a silky pair of drawstring shorts and a tank top. Despite being such a simple outfit, you still looked absolutely stunning. 

“Am I?” He mocked, finally staring directly into your eyes, challenging your statement.

“Mhm,” you responded, taking your sweet time to twist your hair up into a ponytail. By this point in your relationship, Hotch was pretty much conditioned to anticipate a blowjob whenever you put your hair up in front of him like this. It was funny, honestly. You’d accidentally trained him like Pavlov’s dog and you decided that tonight you were going to use that to your advantage.

He shifted in his seat but didn’t say anything. You knew your plan was working and his excitement was building up. After a few more seconds of pointlessly twisting your hair around, you finished and pulled your hair through the holder once more to secure it. Normally, you’d be more than eager to give this man what he wanted, but he’d been pushing your buttons all night.

Sinking to your knees, you pretended to have no clue where the remote was. “Have you seen the remote?” You toyed through your lashes. Placing a hand high on his thigh, you shifted his leg over, “I could’ve sworn it was around here somewhere.” You kept pretending to search around his body for the remote, making sure to lightly ghost your hands over him in a pestering manner. 

Hotch caught on to what you were doing in a matter of seconds. It didn’t take a genius to figure out the game you were playing, especially after hearing the tone of your voice. Leaving your place on your knees, you carefully bent over his chest and tried to reach behind him. “Did you leave it on the table?” You asked innocently, knowing damn well all he could see was your chest. “I can’t reach, do you mind?” You spoke, taking the opportunity to straddle him. Without giving the satisfaction of full contact, you ghosted over his lap. By this point you knew he was beginning to get impatient, especially since you were being such a tease.

You placed a hand on his chest for “balance” while you searched the coffee table behind the couch, making sure to casually dip your hips down to press against the remote that was sitting in his sweatpants. Pulling back, you stared into Hotch’s eyes with a mischievous glint. He didn’t say a word and his jaw was locked.

Feigning confusion, you lightly bounced up and down on top of the remote, keeping eye contact. “What’s that?” You were sure he was about to snap by now. Reaching downwards, you toyed with the band of his sweatpants and boxers, running your fingers along the seam. You carefully retrieved the remote and held it up with sarcastic delight, continuing to rock your hips back and forth on his bulge. “Silly me! Here it is!” 

Hotch firmly placed both of his hands on your hips to stop you from wriggling around. His thumbs traced slow circles into your sides. “Are you done teasing me, or am I gonna have to teach you a lesson on manners?” His voice was dark.

“I don’t even know what teasing is,” you countered, locking both of your hands together behind his neck. You could smell his cologne from where you sat on his lap and it was intoxicating. Leaning in for a kiss, you purposefully dodged his lips at the last second, placing an open mouthed one just below the corner of his mouth. You giggled, smiling into his jawline as you broke character.

And with that, Hotch flipped you around so your back pressed firmly against his stomach and your ass was settled snugly to his crotch. His left arm pinned both of yours against your ribs like a cage and you squealed in surprise since the motion was so fast. Hotch made sure the two of you were lying along the couch without any limbs dangling off the side. The sofa was plenty big so space wasn’t an issue.

Aaron’s mouth was dangerously close to your ear and his breath was hot, “When I’m done with you, you won’t be able to walk tomorrow,” he threatened.

The tank you were wearing had moved upwards when he’d twisted you around and the shorts you donned had shifted down your hips, revealing the strap of your thong. As your arms were trapped, there wasn’t much you could do to fix your appearance.

You took a few shaky breaths in anticipation as Aaron gently smoothed his free hand over your hip bone, toying with the strap of your thong. He twisted the strap around his pointer finger which made the material tighten. It was torturous and you wanted more but you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of begging. Moving on from your panties, Hotch took his time exploring your thigh, casually squeezing your exposed flesh here and there. Before he advanced any further though, he checked to see if you were alright with everything. A simple nod and a breathy “yes” was all the consent he needed to continue.

Hotch dragged this thumb along the inside of your waist band just as you’d done to him earlier. Your hips moved upwards in response and he clicked his tongue. “Do you like what I’m doing?” He spoke sarcastically, already knowing your answer. He was going agonizingly slow and you were becoming more needy by the second as each of his motions just added fuel to your fire.

“Please,” was all you said, hoping he’d give you more. Hotch released your arms from his grip and moved his hand upwards along the base of your throat, lightly squeezing the sides of your neck. Your head tipped upwards and he pushed your jawline towards the right, giving himself full access to the left side of your neck.

Hotch heavily pressed his lips to your skin, leaving a hot trail up to your ear while his other hand played dangerously close to your core, just beneath your belly button. He tugged the strings of your shorts and continued to twist and scrunch the waistband. You tried to squeeze your thighs together but Hotch wrapped his legs around yours to hinder the movement and you groaned.

“Notice how you’re so eager for more? You said you didn’t know what a tease was but you’ll know soon enough,” he spoke sternly. “The way you’re moving, squirming, trying to relieve that ache...You’re lucky I’m not wearing a suit right now because my belt would’ve been around your wrists and my tie would’ve been around your mouth the second you acted up ” he hissed, placing another open mouthed kiss on your neck, “We’re doing everything on my schedule tonight, not yours.” 

The thought of Hotch’s belt around your wrists was enough to make you melt but right now, you still ached for more pressure. “Hotch,  _ please _ ,” you whined, gently writhing in his grip. You could feel him growing harder and you hoped that wiggling around would be enough to get him to give you what you wanted. Aaron removed his hand from your jawline and weaved his arm over your left, behind your back, and gripped your right arm. Since your legs were trapped too, you were completely pinned against him at his mercy. 

Two of his fingers gently slid over the fabric of your shorts, slowly curling back and forth over your center. As good as it felt, the friction between the two pieces of fabric only made you crave more. “ _ Hotch, _ ” you breathed again, “Just fuck me already.” Maybe being more direct would work.

He chuckled, “Oh, I’m planning to, but not yet. Someone needs to learn a lesson first.” Aaron continued his pace for a few more moments until you couldn’t take it anymore. You needed to move.

You bucked your hips into his fingers with a whine, hoping to add more pressure, but he took his fingers away entirely and the heat that had built up had entirely disappeared. You huffed in frustration and pushed your legs against his, trying to close them. Aaron was stronger than you so it was no use. “Okay, okay, I was being a tease. I know what a tease is, just _ please _ keep going,” you surrendered, pushing your head back into his chest.

Hotch didn’t believe you for a second. “I think you’re lying,” he spoke darkly. “See, Y/n, I’m one of the best profilers the FBI has,” he continued, finally diving a hand underneath your shorts but still over your underwear, “and I can tell when someone is lying,” he finished, rubbing soft circles around your clit. At this point your breathing was becoming more erratic. The thin layer of fabric that separated his fingers from your folds was painful. You were putty in his hands and you’d practically do anything he told you to just to get some sort of release. 

“ _ Aaron, please, _ ” your voice shot up an octave and you screwed your eyes shut.

You could feel him smiling behind you, “Please,  _ what? _ ” He prompted, rubbing a little harder. Your panties were practically soaked by now.

This man was going to be the death of you. “Please,  _ sir _ ,” you responded. Hotch removed his fingers from your shorts and brought them up to your mouth.

“Open,” he demanded, slipping two inside. You gently sucked for a second until he removed them, finally diving underneath your panties. The relief released a flurry of pleasure inside your brain, turning your senses fuzzy. “Good girl,” he praised.

Hotch kept his fingers going at a steady pace and he focused on your breathing. The manner of your breaths let him know if he needed to go harder or faster, slow down, stay steady. That was one of the perks of dating a profiler. Hotch knew how to read body language to a t.

Hotch continued for a few more moments until he noticed your body beginning to squirm more than usual. You were getting close and if he kept his pace, you’d come fairly quickly.

Everything was bliss until it suddenly wasn’t. Just when you thought you could see stars, Aaron pulled his hand out without warning and the pleasure evaporated completely. It was gone and now the ache was somehow worse than before. He licked his fingers and released his grip on your arms, pulling his arm out from under your back. Your arms were free but you were too weak to do anything with them and if you tried to touch yourself you knew he’d stop you.

His grin was devilish. “Have you learned your lesson yet, Y/n?”

He was starting to get on your nerves, “You tell me, profiler,” you slashed back with hissy sarcasm. All that build up was for nothing. Now you were just lying in a writhing mess like a dog in heat.

Hotch raised a brow and reached into one of the drawers next to the couch. You couldn’t tell what he was grabbing but the second his hand reached back down to you, you knew in an instant. “I guess I’ll just have to try again.”

Aaron clicked the vibrator on to the lowest setting and started moving it around your center while his free hand roamed around your chest. You took the opportunity to grab onto the couch cushions by your side for support, relaxing back into Hotch’s chest as you let the pleasure build up again. You knew the second you were close he’d shut off the vibrator but you didn’t care. The buzz from the device was better than nothing and the sensitivity of your clit was enough to drive you over in no time.

You tried your best to hold in your moans, fearing Hotch would leave you hot and bothered again if he thought you were near, but that alone was harder than you thought. In situations like these, moans were involuntary and it took all your energy to stop them.

It didn’t take long for Aaron to notice. “Giving me the silent treatment, L/n?” Hotch taunted and leaned in close to your ear, “That’s not going to work for very long,” he whispered, clicking the vibrator to the next level. The upgrade elicited a sharp inhale and Aaron chuckled. “That’s what I like to hear. Don’t hide your moans from me,” he demanded, “I like hearing you struggle.” Hotch continued rubbing the vibrator around in an unwavering pattern until you finally broke down and allowed yourself to make noise.

“Please-please let me finish the time, Hotch,” you finally spoke again between breaths. Your climax was building up just as it did before but you could tell this one was stronger. The anticipation was intense.

“Do you think you can handle that?” Aaron spoke sternly and clicked the vibrator higher again and pressed it harder against your bud.

You couldn’t speak. All you could do was pray Hotch would let you come this time. You breathed when you could and let your mouth hang open, shutting your eyes.

“I asked you a question,” he spoke again, using his interrogation voice. “Answer me.”

It took every last cell in your body to muster a response. “Yes! I can. I ca-I can handle it.” You weren’t sure if you were convincing enough.

Aaron’s free hand roamed around your jawline again and his thumb brushed your bottom lip. “You’re close aren’t you,” he stated, clicking the vibrator to its highest setting. A high pitched gasp erupted from your mouth. The pleasure nearly paralyzed you but seconds before you could peak, Hotch clicked the vibrator off and tossed it aside.

Your breathing was heavy and you whined into his chest once again. “ _ Hotch,  _ I swear I’ve learned my lesson just  _ please, please  _ fuck me. I’m  _ begging  _ you.”

Aaron untangled his legs from yours and slipped out from under you, standing up. Your head hid the couch cushion and you continued to catch your breath. Your eyes poured into his, silently pleading. You were at his mercy and he knew it.

“I believe you,” he replied, holding out a hand. “But I can’t fuck you here.”

Hotch helped you off the couch and practically carried you into the bedroom. In a matter of seconds, the two of you were together on the bed and Hotch claimed your lips in a feverish kiss. Getting you so worked up had inadvertently gotten himself just as needy and now was not the time to take things slow. 

The two of you only broke a kiss to breathe or to take off the remaining items of clothing you still had on. It took less than a minute for both of you to get completely naked. Breathing hard and heavy, Hotch wasn’t one to fuck gently and there was no hesitation when he finally entered your core.

His hands gripped your hips while you clung onto his shoulders, adjusting to his size. The way he filled you was satisfying and with how eager the two of you were, it wouldn’t be long until you both came. He started rocking back and forth, moving at a steady pace. Hotch’s grip on your sides was on the line between pleasure and pain and you knew he’d leave a bruise or two under your ribs, but it didn’t matter. If you were being honest, you enjoyed the pain. He’d gotten you so desperate this past hour that he could tell you he was a murderer and you still wouldn’t mind. All you cared about was a release.

Being denied two orgasms already had made you desperate and as Hotch bucked his hips into yours, you moved in sync with enough force to make sure he was going as deep as he could. He groaned on top of you, obviously enjoying this as much as you were.

“I’m close,” you breathed, pushing your head into the duvet. Your muscles were beginning to twitch and your head was getting fuzzy again just like it did earlier. Both Hotch’s breaths and yours were becoming more and more irregular and unpredictable as the pace continued. Every stroke just brought you closer and closer to tipping over the edge. When Hotch brought a thumb down to toy with your clit you swore you nearly died. A high pitched moan escaped your throat as the added pleasure was enough to trigger your orgasm. You whimpered, letting go of every tense muscle as you  _ finally  _ got your release.

Hotch came soon after, huffing as he rolled over next to you. The two of you laid in silence for a few moments, letting the bliss ride its course. When your chest finally settled into its regular breathing pattern again, you leaned over to give Aaron another kiss. Compared to earlier, this one was soft and gentle and Hotch cupped your face as he gladly accepted it.

Moments with Hotch were rarely uneventful and right now, at the end of the night, you wouldn’t want to be next to anyone else. 


End file.
